


I Like My Coffee Black (Just Like My Metal)

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If working in a flower apron in a peppy cafe isn't bad enough, he had to fall flat on his ass in front of the most attractive man he'd ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like My Coffee Black (Just Like My Metal)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btmtaebae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btmtaebae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cafe Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988525) by [btmtaebae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btmtaebae/pseuds/btmtaebae), [ShippingBell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingBell/pseuds/ShippingBell). 



> I absolutely loved this fic when I first read it a few weeks back, but girly-boi-writes sent a really sweet message to me on tumblr and I HAD to write something as a thank you. hope you like it hun!!

This was not Jack's morning. First he was being forced to work at a busy cafe in a flowery pink apron because of a bet with Felix. Then he stuttered and blushed like a schoolgirl when an unfairly attractive customer had complimented him. And now here he was, sprawled on the floor with coffee soaking his shirt and burning his skin.

Jack sighed, wishing for a swift death if only to get out of this humiliating situation. He ran his hands over his face, wiping coffee off his brow before removing his hands and opening his eyes only to be met with warm brown eyes and a worried frown, worn by none other than the hot customer who'd hit on him earlier. If he could sink through the floor he would, face heating up in embarrassment as the gorgeous man held a hand out for him to take.

"Are you alright?" he asked, deep voice sending shivers down Jack's spine as he took his hand and stood, letting go of the customer's hand with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks," Jack muttered, face still uncomfortably warm with a blush that wouldn't leave.

The customer opened his mouth to speak, still looking concerned before hurried footsteps sounded behind them, Jack turning to find his new boss, Mandy, hurrying toward him.

"Jack! Are you alright? Come on hun, let's get you cleaned up," she cried, grabbing his arm and leading him toward the kitchen and back room, Jack looking back to see the man who'd helped him still staring after him worriedly.

Jack let Mandy lead him to her office, sitting back as she hurried off to grab towels and clean clothes for him. Jack groaned, running a hand through his bright green hair.

How was he supposed to work a week here if he fell on his ass within the first hour? How was he supposed to go back out there and face the gorgeous man who'd seen him completely humiliate himself just minutes ago? Jack tipped his head back toward the ceiling and groaned, hoping the rest of his shift wouldn't be as hectic as this first hour had been.

Mandy bustled back in with a wet washcloth, towel, and new clothes, showing him to the bathroom so he could clean up and change again before getting back to work.

"You're sure you don't want to take the rest of the day off, Jack? I'm so sorry that happened to you, I don't want you working if you're not up to it," Mandy asked as they stopped outside the staff bathroom, looking up at him with such concern that Jack's anger and embarrassment quickly ebbed away.

"Nah, I'm fine, Mandy. Just let me clean up and I'll get back to work."

"You don’t have to if you don't want to, Jack. Take a short break and come back when you're ready, okay? It would make me feel better," she replied, leaving no room for argument. Jack nodded, Mandy smiling gratefully before leaving him to clean up and get dressed.

Once the coffee was cleaned off and his clean clothes pulled on, Jack felt marginally better. He dropped his coffee-stained work clothes into a hamper and headed back out, going around to sit at the counter. Mandy smiled at him from behind the counter, handing him a mug of dark coffee.

"You sure you don't want the day off, Jack?"

"I'm fine Mandy, really. It's only a couple hours, I'll survive."

Mandy nodded, still giving Jack a sympathetic look before her face brightened a bit, looking over the pastries sitting in the display counter.

"Here, let me give you something to eat, free of charge. Whatever you want," she smiled, stepping behind the glass case.

"Mandy, really-"

"No buts. What do you want?" she smiled, Jack letting out a sigh, trying to act put-upon even though a smile gave away his gratitiude.

"Could I have a chocolate muffin, please?"

Mandy beamed, pulling the sweet out and handing it to him before something behind him caught her eye. She apologized before hurrying off to tend to the customers, leaving Jack with his food.

Jack was just finishing his muffin when someone tapped his shoulder, startling him a bit. He turned and came face-to-face with the red-haired man from earlier, his face heating up and eyes growing wide as he spoke.

"Hi. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," the customer murmured, low voice making Jack's heart flutter like a caged bird in his chest.

"I'm fine, really. Thank ye for helpin me earlier, I appreciate it," Jack got out, willing his blush to die down as he took a sip of his coffee, expecting the man to leave. Instead he smiled, sending butterflies to Jack’s gut as he held his hand out for the Irishman to shake.

"I'm Mark, by the way."

"Jack," the waiter replied, shaking Mark's hand with a smile of his own. Mark's smile grew, letting Jack's hand go reluctantly as he smiled at him for a short time.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack. I really am sorry that you fell, and I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank ye, Mark," Jack smiled, Mark's smile growing slightly before his friends from the table started calling him back over. Mark called back to them, saying he'd be right there before smiling sheepishly at Jack.

"Sorry, I have to get back. It was nice meeting you, Jack," he smiled, Jack grinning in return.

"Nice meetin ye too, Mark," Jack smiled, Mark's grin growing as he waved before heading back to the table, his friends grinning and laughing with him as he sat back down. Jack downed the last of his coffee, handing his dishes to Mandy, who hustled back behind the counter with a smile. Jack brushed himself off in case he had any crumbs on his front, wiping his face before stepping out to take orders and serve the customers, happy to have a distraction from the warm mocha eyes that he caught glimpses of every time he turned toward their table.

-

Hours later, Jack was finishing his shift, cleaning off tables and filling orders, eyes darting up to the clock every few seconds. Mark and his friends had left hours ago, giving Jack a reprieve from those warm eyes and soft smiles that sent heat to his face and butterflies to his stomach. He was finally pulling his apron off and handing his name tag to Mandy when she stopped him with a smile, handing him a wad of money from the pocket of her own apron.

"What's all this?" Jack asked, surprised by the amount of money in his hand.

"Your tips. The woman who's kid tripped you left a pretty big one as an apology, and so did my husband's table," she smirked, folding her arms easily over her chest as she watched him look over the bills with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Yer sure this is all for me?" he asked incredulously, Mandy laughing lightly as she gave a firm nod.

"Yep! Go on and get going, I'll see you tomorrow," she grinned, pushing him out the door as he looked through the small stack of money in his hand before noticing a folded receipt somewhere near the middle. He pulled it out, looking it over before dark ink on the other side of the receipt caught his eye. He turned it over, finding a phone number scribbled on the back along with the name of the man he'd been staring at on and off all morning. His cheeks darkened, a giddy smile spreading across his face as he pocketed the money and receipt, eager to add Mark's number to his contacts.


End file.
